Soulmates
by xokatel
Summary: A tumblr OTP/Shipping prompt #1 Soulmates. Kai and Aichi are two souls drawn together across time and space. No matter the circumstances Kai and Aichi would reunite, as fate dictated. Kai x Aichi, Kaichi, Kaiai, KaixAichi. Yaoi, Shounen-ai. Written for BlackWing-DarkRaven (chan) on here. I hope you enjoy!


Kai x Aichi Tumblr One Shots: 1, 34

#1 Soulmates AU

Time only seemed to bring about change. That was one of the few aspects of life you could be sure of. Things would change for the better or for worse.

The road of life had its curves and edges, yet there were some things that simply seemed predetermined. The word fate could make someone rather hopeful or immensely angered...all depending on the situation

Then there was the idea that really no matter what you do or say, someone somewhere in the world was meant for you. A soulmate bound eternally to you, and only you. Naturally the same applies to yourself.

Although sadly few follow or have recognized the concept of that one soulmate in their life.

One Kai Toshiki seemed to be on the fence about the topic himself. He didn't want to be with anyone...until he realized, he had been with that one person since he was a child.

As a kid, young_, very energetic and optimistic_...quite a difference from now, Kai was drawn to Aichi. He didn't even know the younger kids name. Though there he was. His heart was pounding anxiously against his chest, he just wanted to get near the boy. Though the meeting wasn't ideal.

He was mainly anxious as the first time he saw Aichi.

* * *

The younger boy was hurt. The boy could barely keep his head up enough to see where he was going, there were scrapes and dirt and sores all over the young boy. What the hell had happened to him? Even with these circumstances, it was nothing but pure fate in motion for them to meet.

Kai stopped for that one second bending down to tie his shoelace, and the battered lost, boy walked by him. Kai immediately looked up at the boy, and something told him he'd never ever be able to let him go.

Though what had really caused the scrapes all over the boy...?

A bully problem, most likely. _Bastards.._ There was a second and just a second that the brunette had felt frozen.

The blue haired boy had walked by him unable to notice the world around him as if it was closing in completely suffocating him.

Aichi was just covered in scraps and even on his face had a large white bandage upon his cheek.

Kai felt his heart go completely out of synch. Honestly though being about 10 years old at the time, he just assumed it was nerves. He followed after him, getting rather close but it was as if his feet kept moving forward. "Man are you a mess." Kai had called out, pleased seeing the young boy even turn around.

"What did you lose a fight or something?" Kai teased, running up behind the boy, again so unsure why he just had to be acting up now. What on earth drove him here? Certainly there were other kids going through the same problems, what with all the assholes in school nowadays. Yet here he was, he inwardly was panicking at this very foreign emotion to him, the boy turned around that little bit and it honestly just felt like the biggest victory to Kai.

_He's kind of girlish...but pretty cute. _Kai knew he'd be mentally berating himself for weeks after that one but it was honestly the first thing that came to mind. "Hey," Kai chided with the boy hoping to maybe just maybe bring him out a bit to look up at him.

Aichi simply made a bit of a disgruntled sigh, as he continued to walk past him. Kai felt himself rather annoyed at that yet he still kept on following after the boy. _Just how down is he? _The brunette managed to walk past the boy as he stood right in front of him. "Hey, wait up!"

Kai looked into, not at but into in the boy, seeing through his eyes for that moment. It didn't help his chest was aching a bit, and he was feeling a bit dizzy. Not to mention quite pissed off with the mere idea of someone hurting such an innocent boy. There would be hell to pay...but not now.

Kai reached behind him into his pocket pulling out a small rather elaborate looking card. A blue and white Paladin with dark blue hair resembling the younger boys, that was- really almost meant to be for this boy.

He almost couldn't believe he was doing this and with one of his rare cards, but right now at this moment it was only natural. "Here take this." Kai said holding the card up in front of the rather withdrawn boy, he looked like he would break out into tears any moment, and just seemed so lost. He gasped a bit, seeing that brilliant smirk of confidence on the older boy's face.

"_There's these kids at my school that have been constantly harassing me.."_ Aichi would have wanted to say, though it seemed hopeless to simply talk about it now ,but he remained quiet looking up a bit at the brunette oddly feeling...that bit secure and hopeful. But right now he seemed to just find comfort his smaller hand reached out towards the card the brunette held in front of him.

The brunettes voice was simply like a light igniting inside of him, opening up that small ray of hope in his rather bleak world. How could he be so assuring to him? And why? It was only a card right...? Why did it feel like so much more? The blue haired boy finally took the card into his hands. His finger tips met the boy's hand for just that brief moment, and he suddenly felt himself almost...wrapped in pure warmth.

He looked into the card, as the brunette pointed to it with a simply brilliant smile. "That's a very strong warrior you have there." he started, seeming to only feel that bit happier as he noticed the younger boy finally paying attention.

Fate had it's hands all over this one. Aichi looked up, and felt speechless, he was caught up looking into the older boy. His confidence, and smile, and words...and just about everything there was.

Sendou Aichi hadn't even known his name. "What? Come on, cheer up!" The brunette leaned down and was face to face before him. Aichi turned a bit pink, again at such a loss for words. But this time it wasn't out of fear...he just had so much he wanted to say...to tell this boy who he just met. How ridiculous had he become now?

Aichi flushed, not of pure embarrassment do to situations like an- _'Oh I made a mistake in class and said the answer to a math problem is Akira Itou*_', but one where he was really fighting to keep the blood rush under control, and he was failing. It's like just at that moment, he realized he really really wanted the brunette right...here.

Kai remained right in front of him and his heart was racing. "Listen, Picture it..." Kai's eyes were swirling and seemed lit by a rather passionate fire. They were almost glistening before him, he was so full of life, so expressive...and Aichi wanted so much to be like him. "Whenever you're hurting again...or even scared. Picture it in your mind being big and strong like the warrior in that card. A Paladin... AVanguard that leads his Units towards Victory"

Kai's face was still so very close to him, and Aichi felt himself finally speaking to him. "I-I can't do that.." his voice became smaller while his eyes were swirling in a mix of emotions.

Kai laughed, not at Aichi, not in a way for seeing the boy as anything less but the person right now he only wanted to be close to. He finally got him to talk at him, and he laughed with confidence. He laughed to keep Aichi's spirits up. He laughed because he had known what it's like to feel so lost and hurt. He would do whatever it took to make this boy smile again, from the bottom of his heart. "Sure at first you may feel just like that but..." And the brunette extended his index finger into the air and he proclaimed to the boy, "If you keep that image in your mind you will become that strong. And have the strength you need."

Kai smiled brilliantly, a toothy passionate grin that stretched all across his face. He didn't care how much his cheeks would hurt, he would do this again and again until he saw the boy smile. Until he saw him grow strong within himself. "Your vision of yourself.. that will become your power!"

Aichi wasn't fully convinced in himself, but the fact was he wanted to believe in this boy. "I'll become strong?" he was asking himself more likely.

The blue haired boy wanted to be convinced. There was a brilliant shine of light in his world.

There was something different about him.

"Kai Toshiki," he extended his hand towards the boy, grinning ear to ear. Aichi looked from from the card to the brunette, he held the card in his one hand as felt the brunette grasping for his own. This was absolutely nothing like a normal greeting. It felt far too...intimate. Kai was simply holding his hand, that brief moment but still...

"I-I'm Sendou...Aichi," he spoke, rather shaken, but Kai gave his hand a squeeze. It should have felt uncomfortable...and maybe it was a little...but at the same time it was perfect. Their hands seemed to fit together, like a puzzle.

"Aichi...huh?" Kai pondered out loud for that moment, a finger under his chin, before he brought out a grin. _That's suiting somehow... _The name seemed to roll off the tongue.

"Th-thank you," Aichi said, leaning his head down almost bowing in front of the older boy.

"H-hey.." the brunette waved his hands in front of him, silently gesturing for him to just relax a moment. "I-it's..." wait did he really just stutter now? "It's a gift from me to you, I wanted to give it to you so you wouldn't be sad...and well I'm glad you're starting to cheer up." Kai finished, starting to walk away for that brief moment. He still felt a bit...unfulfilled.

Yes, he made the boy a bit happier...but there still was more to do right?

He clutched at the clothing over his chest, thinking that. "Kai-kun..." he called out for that moment. It's not like he had to courage to go back after him, but he almost wished he could have said something more.

As he continued to walk along...breathing out the older boy's name he studied the card. He would make himself stronger and then one day they'd find each other again.

"Oi! Aichi, I almost forgot!" the brunette had been running back towards him, catching his breath for a moment that little bit flustered as he stopped before him. He smiled, "I want to see you again..so..let's meet up here tomorrow okay? Same time? I'll teach you more about that card and Vanguard."

The brunette left with a promise, he ruffled his fingers into the boy's soft hair. He almost cursed himself internally for doing so...and again but seeing the boy blush like that made him a bit happy. He liked seeing that reaction.

As he finally decided to go, already deciding on their meetup, Aichi couldn't help but smile a tiny bit. He felt himself blushing like mad as he continued to study the card. For the first time...he felt really really happy.

* * *

Tomorrow seemed to be a wonderful day to look forward to. Aichi held the card up against his chest, over his heart almost making a wish. A wish for... "Kai-kun"

And Kai was waiting right there in that one spot of the park. How long he'd been waiting well one couldn't tell.

It was right after school and on Aichi's way back home from school. So it was convienient enough. Still he couldn't help but be really really happy. He seemed to be picking up his pace and almost rushing towards the brunette.

The brunette had on a very gentle smile. One that could easily be seen as being just for him...well by Kai's view point.

He had his school bag right next to him, picking it up and undoing the first two latches on the front of his school bag. There was a large binder and box, assorted and filled with the Vanguard cards. The brunette held a hand behind his neck rubbing it bashfully, he went overboard didn't he?

Every single card he owned.

For him.

This boy he only met the other day.

Yet something told him it was okay.

"Hey, you look like you've been having a better day," Kai noted to him gently, a hand touching the boy's shoulder ,and it was as if right then and there...he even as a kid himself realized that was the most natural thing in the world. Being right here, with Sendou Aichi.

The boy turned a bit pink looking up at him. "Yeah I managed to stay away from them and there were a few boys who had a teacher talking to them so it was...an easier day. I did have this one kid...Mori-something and he kept telling me I looked like a girl" Aichi pouted at the statement, although looking up at Kai that bit more he smiled a bit... "But I looked at my Blaster Blade for a moment...and thought of what you said."

Kai felt himself flushing like crazy heat and blood rising up to his cheeks. He really did picture it? Already too...? Kai seemed rather pleased. "So I wanted to tell you more about that card and Vanguard. Well Cardfight Vanguard, we have our two types of cards the Vanguards and Units..." Kai went on explaining the basics of card types, as he led the boy with him sitting under a shady part of a tree.

Aichi sat next to him, his hands lightly brushing against Kai's as they exchanged cards. "The numbers on top of the cards?" Aichi asked in a soft voice. Kai leaned over rather close their arms brushing against each other and Aichi could feel the older boy's breath upon his neck. "Those are the grades, you have 0, 1, 2 and 3. The grade 0's like that one usually are bound to have the best defense.."

Kai moved back for a bit, patting a space on the grass between the two. "Can you...?" he scratched his own cheek again, "Sit a bit closer to me..."

"Eh?" Aichi spat out, turning bright pink, he was hardly able to keep himself composed from that distance.

"I just...well" Kai started, he knew what he wanted to say but of course this younger boy had to make his mind drift elsewhere... "It's quite a bit easier to explain if you're next to me, I can read the cards from here, I don't have to lean over you also.." Kai had a rather toothy smile though inside he was beyond anxious. Aichi hesistantly, did as asked, and sad right next to the older boy.

* * *

The bullying problem would have gone away, much sooner Kai thought had he used an alternate route to his school as well.

This morning he saw one of those boys, spouting some rather awful and stepping awfully close to a few of the younger students...and Aichi!

He was about to go in...Aichi's school then? But saw a blonde haired instructor giving a glare and some kind of verbal warning. The boy scoffed at the teacher, sighing out a half-hearted apology as he kept going...

Kai kept the boy's face in mind.

Kai continued to take the same route and it was a shorter one. He found that same boy about to walk outside the school yard gates.

He was in with a group of several other larger boys for his age. They had a rather smug look on their faces. "Stupid kid thinking he could win a fight with me..." the main boy leading the group said, holding out several rare cards before him. "What an idiot..."

"So you're interested in someone stronger..?" Kai proposed stepping out of hiding from behind the school gates. He reached into his side pockets pulling out his Vanguard deck.

"Huh?" one of the boys called out

"Who the hell are you?" another boy said. Their apparent leader stepped forward.

"Well you're interested in getting rare cards why do you bother with younger kids anyone could beat right?" Kai spoke haughtily "So how about taking me on? If you win I can promise you won't be disappointed," he showed three holo foil grade 3 level cards.

"Hm, interesting.." the oldest of the boys and leader spoke up. "And what happens if you win then, what are you after?" He called out, as Kai smirked walking to stand right across from him.

* * *

"You cheated!" the once ever confident leader said.

Kai smirked slyly, walking up to the boy. "Spoken by one who couldn't play a fair fight, stealing others cards after winning a match claiming it's the rule of the game...and even still after using all those rare cards you ended up losing"

"What? B-but how did you?" the boy was stuttering now seeing a rather menacing aura

"A Vanguard will never be able to fight with it's true heart against someone it hasn't connected with. They'll never fight for you someone who can't play with an honest heart. The Vanguards they truly want to fight for...give back those cards...every single card you've taken, regardless of the circumstances.."

"A-and why should I?" he called out losing his nerve

Kai's eyes darkened even for a kid he could be dead serious he stepped right in front of the boy. "Are you familiar with a Sendou Aichi." He knew the answer, it wasn't even a question

"Che, no. what's that even have to-" and then and there Kai's hands were right under the boy's collar. Holding him up, striking fear into the group of boys.

"If you ever...so much as try to talk to him in a way he isn't pleased with well, I won't be so merciful...and you certainly won't have a unit by your side that can protect you." He said a flame lit in his own darkened eyes before releasing the boy onto the ground.

* * *

Kai awaited for the boy right underneath that same park tree. The blue haired boy came walking in right on time, after his class.

There wasn't so much of a scratch on him. He was smiling a bit.

"You look like you had a good day..."Kai noted, patting for a seat on the tree. Although to his surprise the boy, flushing as usual, took a seat right next to him. Their bodies were flushed right against each other. "Aichi?"

"I think for the first time since I even started school I haven't been sad..," he began, feeling as though he was mumbling some of his own words. "A few kids, I reported got sent right to the teacher and I had the strength to actually say something...thanks to you. One of them even apologized to me." Aichi added, feeling a bit of a smile forming on his lips again.

Kai felt himself give off a nervous laugh. He couldn't simply tell the boy. Although for everyone else, Aichi was handling himself and growing strong.

A hand grasped his own as the younger boy leaned his head against the brunette's arm. "I want to learn more about Cardfight Vanguard!" Aichi said with a flushed face and memorizing smile. Kai had to stop himself from keeping his mouth open...he knew somewhere there were words.

Kai blushed and turned away...just to look as his binder no other reason. "I guess I have no choice. Really.."

Kai began his instructions and Aichi slowly found himself relaxing against the boy, releasing Kai's arms so he could freely instruct him. The basics and rule by rule game play. He thought he had it covered. Until he felt a weight bearing on his shoulder, and light rhythmic breathing.

"Aichi...?" The boy had fallen asleep on him! His head was nuzzled up against his shoulder and the worst part is Kai really wanted to touch him, small things like brushing away the blue bangs in front of his face and even just being that bit closer.

Kai looked around the area, there were hardly any people or ones who would bother about them right now. He lifted his arm up just enough, and Aichi hadn't even stirred. The brunette took the time to slink his arm around the boy's waist. He felt incredibly warm, Kai almost wanted to back up there but felt the boy clutching onto the fabric of his chest. "Kai..kun.."

Kai nearly sat up right then, flushed. "If you were awake that whole time then.." but he was stopped hearing Aichi's breathing. He retracted his arm enough to pull him next to him allowing the boy...just this once to lay his head against his chest.

The brunette really hoped Aichi couldn't hear his heart pounding right now.

* * *

The two had spent every day after school together for months.

Running along through the park. Kai followed behind the younger boy, those slender fingers grasped along his wrist. "Hey-hang on a second where are we going?" Kai said rather flustered though still let the boy take him along wherever that place may have been.

"I told you I bought a new trial deck the other day I spent almost the whole night editing. I want you to see it...but I kind of left it at home." Aichi explained, rather cheerful, "Plus my mom and Emi want to meet you..."

Kai felt his heart skip a beat. _Aichi talked about me?_ He shook his head but couldn't help the smile that was blatantly forming.

The two boys arrived at the Sendou household, Emi opened the door. "You must be Kai!" she said with a large smile. The young toddler ran into the room giggling, as an older blue haired woman came to the door.

"You're just like Aichi described you," Aichi's mother commented.

The brunette boy bowed before her. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Sendou-san, I'm Kai Toshiki..."

The woman laughed a bit holding a hand over her lips. "You don't have to be so formal, come in come in..." she held the door out for the two boys. Kai smiled then at the older woman.

"Thank you for having me~"

Aichi grasped Kai's wrist, nodding at his mom. "I'm gonna take him to my room and show him my new Vanguard deck."

She smiled at her son. "Okay, Aichi...let me know if you two want any tea or snacks."

"Thank you Mrs. Sendou" Kai bowed his head lightly and with a grin as he felt himself being whisked up the stairs towards Aichi's room. He couldn't help but feel this small bit anxious.

Yet it seemed it was only natural they'd get closer and he was a bit happy meeting his family.

It was that afternoon Kai heard the news. "Toshiki!" his mother had called out pulling him into her arms.

"I have great news. You're father's got the job he's been waiting for." She said kissing her son on top of his temple, he smiled.

"That's great."

"Yes..." she paused for a moment but was all the while thrilled. "He's finally landed his dream career in Kyoto we'll be leaving next week!" She was beyond happy and as Kai's father stepped in came over to give him a congratulatory kiss.

The words came crashing down to Kai. His eyes sunk in a darker shade or despair...he felt his heart sink with it. _One week..._The Image of the boy flashed before him. _I. Can't._

"_Toshiki? _Are you okay?" his mother called out to him, but he already led himself up to his room.

_I can't...tell him, like this. _Kai said closing the door behind him and buried his face into the blankets and pillows on his bed.

For that time, Kai felt no choice but to stay away. Aichi would walk by that same tree in the park, for several days...Until he found out from his mom that one day. And suddenly it seemed like a part of the brightness brought into his world was stolen.

_Kai Toshiki? That older boy you used to play with? I heard he moved to Kyoto with his parents, didn't he tell you?_

* * *

All those years ago, had past between them, Aichi at this time, being 14 and Kai 16 years old. It's been over 6 years, and Kai had claimed victory over almost every fighter in this town, every tournament won.

Fate itself played in store for their next meeting. Aichi found himself occasionally being picked on though it was less.

And then Morikawa the dark spiky haired classmate of his that wouldn't stop following the younger boy around continuing to pester about some level 3 cards he wanted to play for.

"I don't even play Vanguard," Aichi had said, and well when turning to look at the card that gave him all that courage. "Sorry"

Morikawa and his friend took notice of this, he snatched the rare card from the boy, right out of his hands, saying something about how it was _perfect._

Aichi was truly led to that card shop, led to meet Kai again.

Aichi rushed into card capitol, that store the bully left behind. Opening the door felt like a whirlwind of a change had taken over. He saw the brunette and it felt again like the light that had been stolen from him the moment Kai left, had finally returned.

Their eyes meet. Aichi explained, how the card was so precious to him. How he needed to have it back, and how Morikawa, who was now angered standing off the to the side of Kai's dueling table, stole his precious blaster blade.

"You're Sendou Aichi arn't you?" Kai spoke his name rather gently, fondly as he guided the boy through the game. Aichi's first game. And as Aichi confirmed with a "Kai-Kun" it all came flooding back to him.

"I knew it..." and from there, Kai's world too opened up. They had been connected all this while. Aichi won his first ever fight, and as Kai left, the boy had to follow after him.

"Thank you," he said, knowing Kai no matter how he acted on the outside was a truly kind hearted person. He was able to have blaster blade back and meet Kai again.

This time they wouldn't separate like that. No matter what he knew they'd find each other.

The two were tied together bound by fate. Each other's only, and now the two pair of soul-mates were together again.

* * *

Kai and Aichi had finally conquered that corrupting evil known as the Link Joker. Kai went above and beyond to bring Aichi back to him. Even if it was against his eternal mate's wishes...intially.

The blue haired teenage boy was now, in his home, where he first brought him after that battle. After that last fight against the power of Link Joker they were both tired, Kai's place ended up being closer and...he didn't want to say goodbye to the boy just yet.

Judging from the way Aichi looked up at him gentle eyes and lips curved into a gentle smile. "_Kai-kun.." _Those lips softly called out to him.

The brunette couldn't keep his own smile in tact, his own heart from racing beyond belief. He was flushed and couldn't look the boy in the eye. "Did you, tell your mom you'll be staying here."

Aichi nodded, a bit teary eyed, knowing now he could be with everyone again...His own family would finally remember him. "Yeah..."

Kai looked at the boy for a moment, "You've been through a lot I'll go get you some tea...okay? And then you should take a bath and relax." He said still turned away from the boy cuddled up on the couch his knees against his chest.

"I'm sorry...I worried you..and everyone." Aichi whimpered out, his body shaking as he wrapped his slender arms around himself. Kai turned around, facing the boy. He saw the tears flowing down his eyes. Kai's heart was aching at the scene.

"No!" his voice let out, he started leaning in closely and pulled the boy into his arms. He should have done this much sooner, been much more honest about himself. Aichi blushed hard against him, "K-kai kun?" he felt something pounding within his chest. The brunette had literally swept him off his feet and held him against him. He whimpered feeling a hand lovingly stroking his back and another holding him under his knees.

Kai held him up before he ended up collapsing onto the couch. The brunette pulled him in so close against him, to the point where the blue haired boy was embarrassingly sitting on Kai's lap. The brunette held him close against his chest. "Don't say that...not when I'm the one who started this mess. You put everything on the line to save me from being corrupted by Link Joker. You took all that pain upon yourself...and I couldn't even handle a day without you in my life even after what you did, I couldn't honor your wishes. I had to bring you back here. I need you here Aichi. I need you with me," Kai let everything out, holding the boy so close to his chest. He wanted Aichi to hear his heart beating, just for him, that rapidly. How much he'd been longing? How badly he wanted to be even closer with the boy? How he needed to tell him those three words he never had the courage to say all these years? All of that he needed Aichi to know.

Aichi's soft and compassionate voice broke out, speaking against the fabric over Kai's chest, that he was held so closely to. "Kai-kun..._I chose_ to do that on my own, and yes you made a mistake. But I'd do it over and over whatever it took to bring you back. I'm always going to be with you...L-like this," he finished with a stutter, knowing his face was practically on fire as he leaned up inches away from Kai's face. _You always have been such a kind-hearted person..Kai-kun._

Kai extended a hand out grasping for the boy's face, as he softly caressed the side of his cheek and jawline, up and down, and so slowly. Aichi flushed harder unable to keep his eyes open, and he felt his whole body react as Kai adjusted him so he was straddling Kai's hips.

Aichi leaned his forehead down a bit, he felt every single tingle and sensation and right next to Kai. Although all the same he was really happy as if he was meant to just be right here, right here by Kai's side and in his arms. "Kai-kun..."

Kai reached around Aichi, caressing the boy with soft circles all up and down his back. Aichi bit down on the inside of his lip, surpressing a small yelp. Though it seems they were almost guided together and Aichi did was felt natural he wrapped his much smaller arms around Kai's neck. "Aichi...he breathed, feeling the boy's chest flushed right against his.

Kai held him, with his one hand on the blunette's back and the other reached right under Aichi's chin. Fingers tickled momentarily as he brought Aichi's face up to look him in the eyes. He softly confessed, "I always wanted to be just with you like this...and I'm sorry that before I just...I couldn't find the strength to do that-" Kai flushed his eyes brimming with tears that couldn't stop themselves from flowing. Aichi leaned down their foreheads flush against each other again, as he smiled feeling himself tear up as well.

"I always have loved having you with my Kai, I would have followed you forever if that's what it took, just having you near makes me happy..." Aichi smiled his lips feeling warm and eager as they presed against Kai's, he kept his eyes shut, and Kai's heart nearly accelerated out of his chest at that moment.

His eyes were wide open before he slowly relaxed for the too short kiss. "Sendou, Aichi I love you..." Kai proclaimed, taking one of the boy's hand and holding it right over his heart. He wanted him to feel every beat, as his eyes still continued to shed a few tears. "Always, always it's been you. I want to be with you the rest of my life. My destiny has always been with you. Life without you...was my own hell. I couldn't think, breathe or live a moment without you on my mind. I had to bring you back..."

"Kai-kun?" Aichi gasped out sharply, feeling a hand move from his cheek to the back of his neck. Kai pulled him in, their lips pressed and locked tightly together. Kai's tongue moved out from his own mouth and to eventually join with Aichi.

The younger boy was shocked by the feeling of Kai's tongue upon his lips, he ended up sitting on Kai in a way where their hips simply clashed into each other. Both boys groaned into their open mouthed kiss. Kai took the opportunity to slide his tongue in through the opening of the boy's mouth. Aichi's arms wrapped tighter around the brunettes neck.

Their tongues simply grazed around each other, Kai would occasionally take the lead caressing the boy's tongue with his. "Nghh...Kai-kun.." Aichi had panted out with a small moan. Kai knew he was feeling every bit as much as the younger male. He needed this so much. Those moans continued to get bigger and bigger as Kai's hand slid up the back of Aichi's shirt feeling the sensitive skin simply tingle against his touch.

They broke for a moment. "Kai..." Aichi started, his tears finally starting to stop and he noticed Kai had stopped just as well. He looked just so very happy. "I'm with you now...you know that. And I too-" he panted, feeling Kai caress every inch of his body. Those incredible gentle hands, it was driving him near insanity but he had to say. "I love you so much...Kai-kun, I always have..." he breathed feeling Kai's lips greedily capture his own again.

The brunette was practically ravishing his lips, taking claim over it as he continued holding Aichi, every reaction of one's body was truly felt by the other. They had been so close. Kai continued sucking upon the younger boy's bottom lip causing him to groan, he licked the same spot before having his tongue enter Aichi's mouth.

Aichi was completely flushed, and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss. No matter how embarrassing it was he really wanted more. "Kai-kun...I want...I need you.."

Aichi leaned down burying his face in the crook between his own arms and Kai's neck. He breathed in his scent. "Aichi...?" Kai gasped out feeling the boy's lips on his neck now, planting small butterfly kisses.

"Please...Kai." Aichi asked so softly, as he leaned down right onto Kai's lap, showing how much he was effected by Kai. Kai had a rather noticeable blush. "Okay...if you're sure.."he nervously replied, hands gripping under the blue haired boy who hid his embarrassed face. Kai held the boy bridal style, leading him upstairs and through the hall into his arm.

Their lips clashed again and again, over and over all the way to Kai's bed. He placed Aichi gently down towards the edge. Holding him close in a tight embrace almost immediately after letting him go. "I really do love you so much...Aichi you make me so happy"

"I love you too..." Aichi breathed out against Kai's shoulder. The two continued, kissing, caressing and learning each part of each other as their clothing was shed and Aichi lay right on his back of Kai's bed holding a hand out for him to come.

Kai straddled himself over Aichi's , on top of the boy he loved for so very long. His soulmate and very reason for existing. His kissed the boy, passionately, longingly their exposed bodies pressed against each other.

"Aichi don't take something on like that again...I couldn't stand my life without you, I truly need you" Kai collapsed over the boy as Aichi felt all of Kai pressed on top of him, his body temperature surely skyrocketed. Kai whispered, "I only need you..." as he took the boy's hand in his own bringing it to his lips to kiss it. Their lips met again and Aichi held Kai tightly to him, his legs wrapping around Kai's waist, making sure there was no distance between them not now or ever again.

"My soulmate..." Kai breathed out. As the two lovers met again and again. Physically, emotionally spiritually their souls finally connected. They were home.

~Owari~


End file.
